


Kiss Me (Like You Hate Me) & Mean It

by romanee



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: As much as he wanted to say: he didn’t know when exactly he picked up the nasty little habit of flirting so openly, it was blatantly obvious, in his mind, when the fuck-it-who-cares switch was flipped.However, that wasn’t to say he wasn’t a flirt back in the day, but before, the major flirt-mode, if you will, was set to permanent, it was always something that flickered on and off since his high and college days. The first push, as one would suspect, was moving to Los Santos. He was away from everything he’d known and was allowed a sense of freedom like nothing he’d felt back home.So, flirting with people became a mere pastime hobby for Bobby.But somehow, the fun, raunchy, harmless, sensualness of it all took a turn Bobby would’ve never expect from himself, but alas. The city had changed him–for better or worse remains to be untold.At least, he wasn’t alone in the deep descend into something unknown.
Relationships: Thomas Metzger/Bobby Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Wounds&Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for goretober, but it really just turned into kinktober with goretober prompts so. :))))) Please enjoy uu 
> 
> This goes for all my NoPixel related fics: It should go without saying, but also please don't like, send it to streamers l m f a o, if people find stuff on their own idc, that's one thing, but when people are actually sending it to them? I'm-ya, no. Please don't do that. /\ Please don't share in discord,, dm's between friends are fine, just not discord servers, thank you! <3 
> 
>   
> [List of prompts!](https://twitter.com/eiramew/status/1300105339656982537)

With nothing but the moon’s light casting their shadows against the walls in a twisted dance, Bobby tensed, gasped, and moaned as a familiar mouth moved across his skin–teeth sinking in and leaving dark, harsh marks against his endlessly pale skin. 

It’d been another long night in the office dealing with seemingly endless streams of meetings, so really, things ending up this way wasn’t a surprise to him. If anything, it’d become the new norm between the two of them when either he or the both of them were overwhelmed with work and people not giving them time to breathe when they’d get on duty. 

When the mouth–now leaving a trail of small totally-not-love-bites along his collarbone, just low enough where Bobby would be able to hide them–Bobby spread his legs further apart to allow the body on top of him a little more room to maneuver while he rolled his hips up, pressing their clothed groins together in a perfect mix of frustration and friction. 

Dragging his nails up his bedmates back and sides, until he felt welts rising, and the response was immediate: His partner chuckled around his moan and pressed him down further into the bed, his teeth pulling at Bobby’s bottom lip before they parted. 

“You can do more than that, you know, right? I mean, look at you.” The following seconds of silence put extreme emphasis on his disheveled appearance and somehow made him feel more exposed than he was. “Covered in bite marks and hickies. You hardly leave me with anything but a few scratch marks.” 

Hearing the smirk– _the challenge_ –in his voice made Bobby huff as he turned his head to face him, and like many times before, he silently cursed Metzger’s painfully beautiful eyes looking down at him like he was something to treasure. 

Like he was something special–like he was worth more than a quick fuck. 

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, averting his eye away from Metzger’s, Bobby cleared his throat, then in a not so graceful movement, switched their positions. A small sound of surprise slipped out of Metzger as his back hit the bed, looking up at him with wider eyes. Bobby felt a slight thrill looking down at the other man in such a way, always did when he was on top like this, and damn it, Metzger was still looking at him like he was worth a damn. 

“Because you are worth a damn.” 

As the words left Metzger’s mouth, it took Bobby a solid three minutes to realize he’d voiced his thoughts, and he felt his face heat up as he looked down at Metzger’s chest. On his hips and thighs, nails lightly dragged against his skin. As if he was comforting him with sporadic amounts of pain–Bobby, a lot of the time, hated how perspective Metzger was, but when Metzger picked up on the fact he was more than a little on board with pain while having sex, Bobby wanted to thank the heavens. 

But soon enough, after the little hiccup of voicing his self-loathing thoughts, Bobby pushed back and rolled his hips down hard against Metzgers. Smirking as the man under him groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, which resulted in his nails having some actual bite to them as they dug into the meat of Bobby’s thighs. 

“You want me to leave marks on you, huh?” Placing his hands on either side of Metzger’s head, Bobby kept up the firm, slow rolls of his hips, smiling more genuinely as he felt Metzger buck his hips up against him in an easy rhythm they’ve built over the last few months. 

“I get it if you don’t have a bite hard enough, but I'm not opposed to you trying to leave me in a state I usually leave you in.” Metzger all but snarked back at him, his eyes shining with mirth. 

“Bet!” 

Before Metzger could laugh out a teasing remark, Bobby leaned down and crashed their lips together. Sucking and biting on his lips until a deep moan reverberated through Metzger’s body and into his. All the while, their hands finally got to work and started pulling clothing off one another as if their very lives depended on it. 

Which on some visceral level, it truly felt as though it were a life or death situation. 

As that little thought crossed his mind, Bobby pushed himself up–away from Metzger’s now puffy mouth–sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and refused to allow himself another moment of thinking on why that little tidbit of emotion made him go the extra mile of grinding down harshly on Metzger’s now exposed cock. Instead, he focused on the delicious set of moans Metzger let out as he threw his head back against the pillows. 

Under him, Bobby felt Metzger’s hips twitching, itching almost, to press upward to meet each of his downward grinds, but holding himself still. In a way, it seemed like a silent _you're in control tonight, fuck me up,_ and Bobby appreciated it. 

_“... I'm not opposed to you trying to leave me in a state I usually leave you in.”_

Thinking on their exchange from minutes ago, and with newfound resolve, Bobby decided he’d take the control Metz was giving him full force and leave him wanting no else but him in his bed. 

Unbeknownst to Bobby, it wasn’t only Metzger he was tarnishing, but himself as well. 

Neither man could’ve prepared themselves for the night’s events and what it’d lead to in their very near future. 

With wicked ideas spinning around in his lust-filled mind as his and Metzger’s stuttered moans mixed in a chorus of sin, Bobby’s body moved on its own. His mind was so far gone and fried with pleasure; it left him on autopilot, leaving his body to move without direction, and only with what felt good–with what felt right. 

When Metzger’s hands slid up his body–after having spent a torturous amount of time twisting and pinching his nipples until they were blistering red, and Bobby was choking back tears–they ended up tangled with Bobby’s; giving him some leverage as their bodies came together. 

Biting his lip as their cocks continued sliding against one another in a messy, non-rhythmic way–leaving Bobby feeling drunk as pleasure tingled throughout his body almost painfully–he didn’t notice his grip on Metzger’s hands tightening as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Considering Metzger wasn’t in any better shape, it wasn’t a total surprise they somehow lost their grips on one another's hands, which offset their already frantic movements. 

Along with catching himself, Metzger’s hands scrambled to his waist, squeezing him hard enough that there’d be bruising later, leaving them in a position where Bobby’s mouth was aligned perfectly with Metzger’s neck, which couldn't’ve been more out on display for him. Without a second thought, Bobby pressed his mouth all along the left side of Metzger’s neck, switching between open mouth kisses and biting down hard enough to leave indents of his teeth. 

Each bite got progressively firmer the longer he lavished the skin with attention, but under him, instead of telling him to lighten up, Metzger grunted out a quiet, _hold on,_ before he turned his head, exposing the unmarked side. Nothing more needed to be said before Bobby started the process all over again, however, this time, he went straight to sinking his teeth into pristine skin, and the result couldn’t’ve been more mouthwatering. 

At the same time as Metzger let out a strained moan, his hips–which had been idly rolling upwards to meet Bobby’s since the slight mishap of losing balance–snapped upwards in such a way that had Bobby’s hole clenching while his loosening bite sunk further into the skin so much so, he tasted blood on his tongue. Mixed with blood, drool ran down the corners of Bobby’s mouth and Metzger’s neck. 

At that moment, Bobby wished that that hard thrust had been inside of him rather than against his leaking cock. 


	2. Suffocation&Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like any other time when they found themselves on duty together, it all started as a verbal game. This particular game started the night before. 
> 
> Every time they crossed paths, someone had to say something to the other regardless if they were alone or not. While everything fell more on the joking side when other officers happened to wander into their conversation, to chime in as well with little remarks, the second they were alone, everything held a little more weight, held a little more truth to words that should’ve meant nothing. 
> 
> But of course, when it came to Bobby and Metzger, the truth, lies, and jokes blended too closely to tell them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> My summaries are getting to the point where they have nothing to do with the actual stories for the most part, and are just leftovers from ideas I abandoned lol.  
> Anywho!  
> Please enjoy & Happy Halloween! <3

Crowded in the back of the LSPD cruiser, not for the first time that week or even for the day, Bobby whined as his uniform heated his already burning skin as he clawed at Metzger’s uniform, desperate to feel the other man’s weight on top of him. The part of him begging for skin-on-skin contact screamed for him to tear off the layers of clothing separating them, but the constant chatter over the radio from dispatch and the other officers kept him in check, somewhat. 

They’d already had a heart-stopping moment earlier where Bobby was a goddamn flustered mess with his pants low on his thighs, shirt stuffed in his mouth with the added bonus of his hands being cuffed together when a shootout broke out; which left them in a mess of limbs and clothing as they scrambled to get themselves put together as screams and gunshots rang out over the comms. It’d been a less than ideal situation, but once everything was handled–with everyone being on high alert, Bobby got away with looking so disheveled–they made sure their officers were okay or settled in the hospital and the criminals were dealt with before they sat back in Bobby’s car. Neither said anything for the first five minutes of getting back on the road before Metzger started teasing him relentlessly. 

It started with words, words that brought heat to Bobby’s face and made his toes curl. A touch here, a touch there helped ease them back to where they were before all hell broke loose, all while Bobby was driving and trying to keep some form of professionalism in his voice as a wandering hand trailed over the seam of his pants in a dizzying pattern. It switched between pressing down and rubbing small, harsh circles over the head as he grew harder, and lightly cupping and squeezing what it could from the position their bodies were restricted to. 

Metzger, the bastard, talked and responded to dispatch like everything was hunky-dory, not at all flustered. At least, verbally, he wasn’t. The pink on his cheeks and bouncing of his leg said more than enough to Bobby on how everything was affecting him, but still! It frustrated him to no end how he had to clear his voice or take a moment to compose himself whereas, Metz didn’t stop his meticulous touches as he responded to questions. 

Which led to their current predicament: being crammed in the backseat of his cruiser, again, only this time they were parked not off to the side of the road in Sandy, and more covered by trees and the cover of darkness. 

Their open mouth kisses were nothing but messy, hunger filled, and without a doubt, lust-driven–from them both being blue-balled. 

As they kept up an easy rhythm dry humping, every so often something came over the radio, which caused them to freeze–hold their breaths even–but the longer they went with the stop and go movements, Bobby found himself on the verge of tears from needy frustration. As his whines got a tad bit more desperate, and his hands tugged a little bit harder on Metzger’s shirt, in an attempt to get him to pull it off, Bobby bit the inside of his cheek till he tasted blood. 

He was so wrapped up in the feelings of painfilled pleasure from desperation, he didn’t notice when he started openly begging for more until hands wrapped around his throat. The instant he felt the weight and light tapping of fingers as they felt out his throat, Bobby’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp; his words dying on his lips as his pulse started racing with more anticipation than he thought was possible. 

“Fuck, please!” 

Peeking his eye open, Bobby felt himself straining, impossibly so, in his pants at the completely flustered look on Metzger’s face as he stared down at him. Watching Metzger’s tongue as he licked his lips, Bobby gave a little buck of his hips, a silent plea for more, then cleared his throat, but as he spoke, it cracked all the same. 

“Pick up where we left off?” 

The _or_ stayed unsaid but hung over them as Metzger’s fingers once again flexed, testing almost. 

“As much as I want to cuff you, I don’t need another heart attack. That can wait another time.” 

Bobby swallowed, his hands trailing down Metzger’s tattoos rather than tugging on his shirt. 

“So...” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Chief.” Cutting him off, Metz, with a blush darkening over his cheeks, pushed his hips closer to Bobby’s. “I’ll make sure you suffer in the best way, regardless.” 

Taking a sharp inhale in response, Bobby shuddered as hands tightened around his neck, and he was pushed down a little bit harder into the seat. As they got more focused on one another’s bodies, the light chatter seemed to fade away, and soon Bobby was once again clawing at Metzger as he grew bolder with the grip he had on his throat. With each of Bobby’s choked, guttural moans, Metzger pushed into him harder and harsher–as if he were really fucking him. 

Everything in Bobby’s body felt as though it were short-circuiting with too much pleasure, pain, anxiety, _everything_ , but it wasn’t enough. None of what Metz was giving him was enough. 

With his vision blurring, a voice in his head, sounding an awful lot like Metz when he was more than a little upset, rattled Bobby to his core with pure lust at having that tone directed at him. 

_“Look at you. So greedy for not only my cock, but for me to play with your life even more.”_

_Yes! More! More, more, more, more, more!!_

His hands started twitching as they roamed over what they could before they settled on Metzger’s hips, not doing anything but following the motion of his erratic thrusting. When he got a slow, teasing thrust, rubbing their groins together deliciously, in return, his hands moved further down where they squeezed the taut muscles of Metzger’s thighs. 

“Th-Thomas, please-I-more, I want more!” Licking his lips and swallowing the excess saliva pooling in his mouth, Bobby’s voice shook and cracked as he begged. 

“No, I _need_ it!” 

Metzger’s hips snapped forward once more in another slow, dragged out thrust, and he asked, his voice firm despite how much he was panting. 

“More what, Bobby? Tell– 

Before he could finish, Bobby bucked his hips up, his voice cracking around a sob. 

“Everything!” 

He squeezed his eye shut, waiting, but the sound of Metzger’s sharp intake of breath alone made him shiver–though it might’ve been from the complete halt Metz suddenly came to at the desperation in Bobby’s voice. 

“Everything, huh?” 

Bobby nodded. 

“Even this?” 

The hands around his neck squeezed and pushed him down more, actually preventing him from breathing, and his eye widened as he choked out a broken, panicked _yes!_

It wasn’t until he started making struggling noises and squirming for another reason did Metzger let up on the pressure, followed by a soft kiss and a promise of more soon, Metzger removed his hands for the first time. He made quick work of Bobby’s pants and pulled them down enough before working his own pants down his thighs. 

His hole, a wet mess from earlier still, clenched around cold air. In time with Bobby’s whimper, Metzger groaned as he thumbed the twitching muscles. Working his fingers into him, Metzger wasted no time in locating his prostate and lavishing it with attention until Bobby was mindlessly fucking himself back against his fingers. 

Metzger, taken by the raunchy sounds, leaned his head down and sunk his teeth into Bobby’s thigh. At the same time, he withdrew his fingers and bit down harder at Bobby’s noises, paying them no mind as he worked his teeth into flesh. 

Once he was satisfied, he pulled back some, kissing the wound before he settled himself in between Bobby’s legs, and started rummaging around in the bag he had on the floor. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Bobby cover his face with his hands while his whole body trembled, but like a good boy, he didn’t move to touch himself after he’d left him all of a sudden. 

Pulling out a ball of string, he stared at it for a moment, not remembering why he had it in the first place before deciding fuck it. 

_This will do._

Since he didn’t remember its original purpose, Metzger didn’t care what happened to the whole of it, so with quick, nimble fingers, he unwound it just enough then took what was undone and started wrapping it around the base of Bobby’s dick–and even his balls for good measures. 

Wrapping his finger around the leftover sting dangling, he tugged, hard. At the shocked gasp that quickly morphed into a moan filled the car, Metzger’s lips twitched to form a smirk as Bobby’s body tensed, his legs shook, and he pulled harder even still just to watch beads of pre-come smear over the string wrapped around Bobby’s cockhead and over the slit. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring at Bobby’s oversensitive body, but when the first bead of blood bloomed along the string–around the base of his dick–Metzger’s eyes snapped to the new development instantly; without a single coherent thought, he licked his lips, leaned down, and wrapped his lips around the head, taking all of Bobby’s cock in his mouth till he felt the combined sensation of string mixed with the precome and blood smearing on his lips. 

_Crumble._

_Crumble and let me put you back together._


	3. Stitches, Blood, Touch&Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started innocent. 
> 
> Until it wasn't. 
> 
> Now, they’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a lovely day and stays warm uu <3 
> 
> There's a hint of implied cannibalism in this but its very minor and at the end so I didn't want to add it to the tags. The ships in this are still betzger, but with the addition of Dorian, but since I didn't give him major, emotional impactful moments, I chose to not add the ship to the tags uu. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

They had corrupted one another. 

Through and though. 

There could be no argument to that, and neither man dared to try and hold moral over the other. No, they simply kept doing what they'd always done. Pushing, pushing, and pushing until one of them gave. 

Which, of course, it was usually Bobby who caved and fell to his knees first. Although it wasn’t a lack of trying to get Metzger to bend to his will, Bobby was just the one who wanted to be ruined more often than not, and Metzger was thrilled to be blessed with doing the ruining. 

Sometimes, when the lines blurred enough, Bobby was left in a daze because he couldn't remember where he ended–where Metzger started. 

They were a tangle of limbs on the best of nights. 

During the extraordinary, Bobby felt like a sack of flesh specifically created, _crafted_ , with the purpose to be used and made into goop for Metzger and Metzger alone. 

Even on those special occasions when Metzger’s hands weren’t enough, and Bobby needed more, more, _more everything–_ and they brought in another person, it went without saying: 

He was Metzger’s just as much as Metzger was his, and the third party would know their place. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not touch unless allowed to. Expect nothing other than being their plaything. Abide by these rules, be good, and you might be invited back. 

Or so Metzger said. Bobby hardly had any standards, so he was content to leave such things up to Metzger. 

That being said, the rules held some weight to them since Bobby couldn’t recall a time when Metzger allowed the same person back because of some sort of incident. Which resulted in them pissing Metzger off, or on the rare occasion, they pissed Bobby off and the whole thing left him with a bad taste in his mouth. 

Regardless, he didn’t care–they were bound to bring someone back whether they liked them or not–as long as he had Metzger, he was happy and happy he was. 

_Finally,_ a small voice sang, bouncing around in his fuzzy head, as he was broken down and brought back together. 

It was a thrill. 

Being able to give himself wholeheartedly to someone else with the utmost trust. 

Crossing lines, the way they were. He would never dare to with another human. 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek until he tasted a steady, tangy, dribble of blood on his tongue to swallow, Bobby’s toes curled in time with his twitching fingers as they fisted the sheets. Instead of restraining him as per usual, this time around, Metzger relied on his authoritative voice alone to keep him in line–keeping him from touching him or himself. 

Fuck was it hot. 

Another prick just above the base of his already painfully hard erection had his arm and thigh muscles jumping in tandem with a wet mouth sucking along the side of his cock while an even wetter set of fingers traced his already loosened hole, dipping in and out to show there were there, but not enough to give pleasure. 

_“Have to make sure you’ve been stretched thoroughly. After all, you said you wanted to take us both, right?”_ Metzger had said, in a voice that always left Bobby with an erratic heartbeat, matched with a rare leering smile which got Bobby’s blood pumping in anticipation, making him tense on instinct alone. 

Cool metal pressing deeper into his skin slid under a thin layer that’d rip if he so much as tried to fuck himself down on teasing fingers, tore him back into reality, and a whimper slipped its way out from between his lips. 

More blood landed in his mouth. 

“Patience.” 

More pressure and the metal worked its way deeper, sliding in, sliding out with the tingling sensation of _something_ Bobby couldn’t place following in the place of the needle. 

_“Decoration.”_ Metzger had said between kisses before the blindfold was slid over his eyes, and he gave himself fully to his partner. 

Cock twitching, another more wounded sound left him, but he felt himself nodding along anyway. 

“Good boy.” 

A quiet chuckle, and a soft kiss on his cockhead later, Bobby felt the bed shift, then Metzger’s warmth was gone. Leaving him. 

An unexpected amount of panic wrapped itself around his heart, and the following whimpers were of a different kind. The kind that instantly had a hand running through his hair and a voice much closer to his ear than he was expecting, whispering, “Don’t worry, baby. I’m still here.” 

Breathing harsher than he was a minute ago, the panic subsided with each stroke through his hair, but his pulse continued to run rampant. 

For a while, they stayed like that until Bobby’s breathing was less panicked than before, so when Metzger’s touch left him once again, he didn’t question it. 

Until a knock at the door broke the settling silence around them, and Bobby felt himself holding his breath until his lungs begged for a semblance of air. 

When the door clicked shut, Bobby waited. 

Waited for a touch. 

Waited for a sensation. 

Waiting for anything. 

But when it never came, he felt tears filling his blinded eye. 

His voice cracked and sounded nothing like he’d heard in a long, long time. 

“Thomas?” 

Somewhere deep in his mind, he felt more broken and abandoned than ever before, and for the first time, had to tell himself Metzger was coming back. 

Like a mantra, Bobby thought over and over: 

_He didn’t leave_ _you;_ _he’s coming back._

_He loves you._

_He loves you._

_He loves you._

_He loves... you._

_._

_._

_._

_He loves you?_

_._

_._

_._

_Does he... love me?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He doesn’t_ _–_

It felt like hours since he was left. [He’d later learn, it’d only been five minutes that he was left alone.] _Abandoned_ , his thoughts, not so kindly, laughed and sneered at him. 

Without the willpower to curl in on himself, Bobby laid there on the bed. Exposed. In every way imaginable of the word. 

Fresh tear marks staining his blindfold so much so, they actually managed to run down his cheeks. His labored, choked gasps for breath hurt his chest from the amount of effort it took him to get even the smallest amount of air into his overworked lungs. 

It was too much to bear when not too long ago, everything was perfect. 

When he walked back into the room, Metzger’s heart broke; it went up, choking him in his throat before it dropped into the pit of his stomach at the sight before him. Beside him, his guest made a sound, but he didn’t register it as he stared at Bobby. 

He didn’t want this sort of pain–didn’t mean for it! 

Leaving his companion, he rushed like a starved man to be at Bobby’s side, and oh so gently, _so fucking gently_ , cupped his face, turned it to face him, and he pressed his lips to a sweaty forehead. His eyes squeezed shut. 

“Sh-sh-sh-sh, I’m here, I’m here...” He spoke into his hair, rubbing his thumbs over tear-stained cheeks. “Fuck. I’m so sorry, I’m here, Bobby, I’m here.” 

He should’ve known better to leave him after he’d just had a mini-meltdown, but his stupid excitement got the better of him when Dorian arrived. 

Fingers that had been in a white-knuckled grip in the sheets slowly released the soft material, and instead gripped onto his wrist, to which he leaned down to kiss shaking fingers, followed by sniffling and a garbled mess of his name. 

“Th-Thomas?” 

“Mhm,” He cleared his throat, “it’s me.” 

Over and over, he repeated himself until Bobby’s body went lax. 

“It’s me.” 

He wasn’t sure when Dorian left the room, but he was grateful the other man gave them some space. 

Easing the blindfold off Bobby’s face, Metzger kissed every inch of his skin he could reach, smiling when Bobby gave him a wet laugh. It twisted his heart, but all the same, seeing Bobby smiling around dry tears was better than what he’d first came back to. 

They continued to share soft kisses and even softer touches; little reassurances to one another, they were indeed there, and neither of them was leaving the other. Once Bobby seemed to be more in his body, his cheeks colored in, what Metzger could only assume was embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry for, y’know... ruining everything...” his voice trailed, but Metzger wasn’t having any of it. 

Shaking his head, he pulled Bobby in for a firm kiss, working his mouth open with gentle bites before he pulled away, humming as Bobby chased after the kiss. 

“You didn’t ruin anything. If anything, it was me, but we aren’t about to have a ‘no, me’ argument.” 

Bobby huffed as he dropped his head on his shoulder, and he reached up and ran his hand up and down Bobby’s back, kissing his temple. Both of them melting into one another. 

Happy to stay as they are, wrapped around one another, Metzger thought belatedly, _I should text Dorian and tell him we’ll reschedule._

“Metz?” 

Blinking his eyes open, he hummed, leaning into the hand resting on his cheek. 

“We can continue... I feel a lot better now, and to be honest.” Metzger watched him closely to see if he was actually being honest and not just trying to fake being okay. “I’d rather end things on a high note and feel good.” 

Metzger mulled it over. 

“Just us or?” 

“I’d say just us, but I’m kind of feeling extra selfish after all that. I want as much as I can get.” 

Pressing a kiss to Bobby’s nose, he agreed, “Okay, but no more blindfold, and no secret on who I brought. If you want to go along with what we originally planned, we can after formalities.” 

A new kind of humiliation washed over Bobby when Metzger brought in their third. 

With newfound energy this time around, Bobby did curl in on himself–wincing when the stitching on his pelvis stretched and pulled with the sudden movements–hiding his face in his hands as he groaned. 

“I can’t believe you remembered.” 

At that, Metzger laughed while Dorian looked on in confusion. 

“Am I missing something?” He asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Nope!” Metzger all but cheered. “More importantly, Bobby, blindfold, or no?” 

Looking between his fingers at both men, he felt his face warming impossibly so. 

“Blindfold.” 

The more he thought about it, the more it felt like a bashful idiot instead of a slut. Blindfold or not, knowing it was Dorian who was touching him set him on fire while also making him want to flinch away from such large hands touching and holding him like he was... well. Anything but a whore. 

It'd been the plan from the beginning, but since All That, the mood had shifted, and Bobby didn’t know if he liked it or loved it. What he did know was having Dorian between his legs alone was enough to have him half-hard while Metzger played with his nipples. 

Suddenly, while two hands worked over his nipples and teeth scraped down his throat, one large hand held his face as the other worked its way between his legs. When wet fingers slid into him, lips met his, and Bobby went slack, leaning into the too sweet kiss. 

Sucking on the tongue exploring his mouth. 

“So loose already?” The deep chuckle he was gifted with felt like an actual punch to the gut as he spread his legs further, head spinning while his mouth opened and closed. 

“He was so eager and excited for you, he insisted I work him open to not waste any time.” 

Teeth tugged on his ear. 

“Tell him, Bobby. Tell him how excited you were.” The leer to Metzger’s voice was back tenfold, but he couldn’t bring himself to say a damn thing. All that came out of him as the wet hand left his ass and wrapped around his growing erection was a strangled moan as he arched his back. 

Usually, when he’d invite someone, they’d be the lucky one to keep Bobby’s mouth occupied while he had the main event of Bobby’s sweet ass and everything in-between, but since this time was different from any other time, Metzger gave Dorian Bobby to do with what he pleased while he prepared a new set of needles and thin threads to continue to embroidery Bobby’s perfect skin. 

While Bobby choked on screams, drooling all over himself as he was all but fucked into the bed, Metzger contemplated slipping on the mask’s he had prepared on himself and Dorian but decided another time. 

As he made his way back toward the bed, Dorian manhandled Bobby up onto his knees, giving Metzger some space to work, and winked at the other man in thanks, setting his things down on the bed before taking Bobby’s face in his hands and pressing their mouths together. Swallowing down moans and saliva as Dorian continued his sharp thrusts, Metzger took his and Bobby’s cocks in hand and jerked them off, smiling as Bobby’s body twitched this way and that for more. 

“Look at you,” he laughed, “beautiful and used.” 

Without another thought, with his not busy hand, he reached over Bobby’s shoulder and tugged on Dorian’s hair, pulling his head up and away from where he’d just had his teeth grinding into Bobby’s shoulder, and pulled the man into a sloppy kiss. 

He could, admittedly, get used to this. 

The three of them. 

When he pulled away, he smiled in satisfaction when Dorian tried to follow him for more. 

“Slow things down, I don’t want to hurt him too much.” 

Dorian nodded, dazed, and instantly started to fuck Bobby at a slower, more tedious pace. Both of them moaning at the slow drag of Dorian’s cock leaving and entering Bobby’s abused hole. 

_Perfect, they’re both fucking perfect._

With that, he got to work on Bobby’s thighs and hips, sucking him off every now and then when he whimpered enough. When his voice cracked, Metzger even let him fuck his mouth. Through it all, when his mouth wasn’t busy swallowing cock, he was marking up Bobby with his threads and needles, his teeth sinking so deep into pale skin, his tongue was slathered in blood, which he greedily sucked down. 

He desperately wanted to yank his mouth away, teeth tearing through flesh, but again, another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
